


In Which Jesse McCree Is Less Human Than One Would Think

by turtlestone



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Gay, M/M, McHanzo - Freeform, Modern AU, Modernish, Pining Jesse McCree, Trans Character, Writers Prompts, coffee shop AU, kinda fluffy too, lol, lucio/hana song/genji shimada, lucio/hana song/genji shimada ment, shapeshifter AU, shapeshifter!jesse mccree, trans!jesse mccree, whats an update schedule, wow this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlestone/pseuds/turtlestone
Summary: This was Jesse McCree, or at least, that was the name he was using today. It was the only one he could come up with on the fly, and he felt that it matched his new persona pretty well, which happened to be a man in his late twenties who held tales of the wild-west a little too close to his heart. In reality, he was a shape-shifter, intent on winning the heart of a certain stone-cold samurai.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap _

 

The irritating tapping of a deep brown leather boot continued endlessly as the brunette waited at the table, his anxiety getting the best of him. 

 

His calloused hand dipped into the pocket of the worn denim jeans and scooped out his cellphone, his thumb swiping to pull up the camera app so he could check his appearance once more. 

 

Brown hair? Check.

 

Sun-kissed skin? Check.

 

Warm brown eyes? Check.

 

Unkempt, messy scruff of a beard? Extra check.

 

This was Jesse McCree, or at least, that was the name he was using today. It was the only one he could come up with on the fly, and he felt that it matched his new persona pretty well, which happened to be a man in his late twenties who held tales of the wild-west a little too close to his heart. In reality, he was a shape-shifter, intent on winning the heart of a certain stone-cold samurai. Well, at least, that’s what he was intending to call him. He felt it matched the cowboy character pretty well.

 

The true name of the man he had fallen so badly for was Hanzo Shimada, though he had made up very  many wild nicknames for him in the past. They had technically been on and off for the past two years, though to Hanzo, this would be their very first meeting. You see, ‘Jesse McCree’ had been gathering information on what traits the stone-faced man liked the best, and now he was sure he had the correct combination now. Of course, he was unaware of every aspect of his preferences, so he had thrown his own little touches into the mix, like the accent. Though he was sure that aspect alone could win anyone’s heart in an instant.

 

Speaking of Hanzo, there he was, clad in his usual large black trench coat and silk scarf which was adorned with golden clouds and pastel blue spirals that he had never been able to get a very good look at. Something that was out of the usual, though, was the fact that his hair wasn’t tied up in the loose ponytail, but instead was down, curling at the tips to make him look almost as though he had a bob, though it wasn’t extremely noticeable as his hair was hanging over his scarf. The moment the cowboy saw those wonderful, deep brown eyes he felt his heart fall once more for the quiet man.

 

It was odd to Jesse how such a.. Negative seeming man was on Tinder and actually going on the dates he agreed to. The brunet had just assumed he was picky. This was very,  _ very _ true. Hanzo was possibly the most picky man alive.

 

Though, you must realize it wasn’t Hanzo’s choice to go on these endless dates. His annoying, green haired, weeaboo of a brother insisted on it, even though the constantly grinning young man seemed to never seemed to have anyone of his own, unless he considered the odd, friends-with-benefits-threesome that he had with Hana and Lucio a relationship. 

 

The tired looking Japanese man tugged his mind back to the scene before him as he stared extremely judgmentally at the man who beamed at him from the table, having to use all of his energy not to grimace at the overall confusing sight. Of course, the man himself was decently attractive, but what the hell was with the cowboy getup? Slowly, he forced himself over to the table for two, the fancy leather shoes that hid his prosthetic legs tapping gently against the floor of the small restaurant. 

 

“Jesse McCree?”

 

Oh god, that wasn’t his name but he felt like it really, really should have been with the way his voice made him feel. 

 

The lovestruck puppy stood up, quickly slipping his phone back into his pocket and flashing a crooked, yet charming smile at the absolute angel that stood before him “That’d be me!” He drawled as he held out his hand to the other “And you must be Hanzo Shimada. It’s a pleasure to fin’lly meet ya face to face.” The far paler hand of the other gently clasped his and gave it a firm shake before dropping it, and it was clear that if the wannabe cowboy had a hat he would tip it “I see how it is darlin’.” He sighed before stepping to the other side of the table and pulling out the seat politely for the sour looking man “Take a seat. Just so ya know, I’m paying, so order whatever you’d like!” 

 

The other merely scoffed at the idea of someone paying for his food, but decided to say nothing more on the matter as he took his seat and glanced over the menu that was set out before him. Eugh. He doubted he would get anything to eat here. It was all confectionaries, it seemed, and he never did like sweet foods. There was coffee, though, so it looked like he was having that. “There is no need for you to pay. Especially if you think that food is the way to my heart.” Ah, sharp as usual. “Well shucks darlin’, I’m just tryna be nice. I mean, ain’t that what ya do on a first date?” The slightly greyed man’s lips pursed for a moment and his eyes went blank as he thought “I suppose so. My apologies, Jesse.”

 

~

 

He didn’t know what he expected. The date went mostly the same as all of the others had. Hanzo was curt, Jesse displayed a variation of kindness that fit this time’s character, but each time Hanzo somehow managed to shut him down or push him away.

 

The shape-changing man thought he had it this time.

 

Guess not.

 

Hanzo, on the other hand, felt very, very different. Meaning that he actually felt something other than boredom on this one particular date. He felt that this man was a perfect mixture of homey warmth and foreign mystery and that just intrigued him. 

 

Maybe, just this once, he would go on a second date with this Jesse McCree.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I did skip some parts in this chapter, but only things that weren't too important, like long educational talks and stuff, so don't worry about missing anything. :)

It was almost two weeks before Hanzo messaged ‘Jesse McCree’ again. 

 

Two long, tiresome weeks that the shapeshifter had spent with this face, this accent, and this horrible sense of style. He had maintained this, uh… ‘Form’ because he felt that maybe if the rather crabby Japanese man saw him around town he would want to talk and a bond would form, but that, sadly, was not the case. For some reason he hadn’t spotted Hanzo at his usual grocery stores or music shops, and he was a little worried for the man. 

 

But that message overjoyed him! It made his not-quite-human heart soar and drum so heavily he thought he may go deaf because of it. It was simple and curt, a little blunt for the proper seeming man, but that was perfectly fine! It was a message!

 

_ ‘Come to the gates of the Shimada Estate tonight at 8. Please try to dress formally.’ _

 

The Shimada Estate? 

 

Oh. Right. McCree had almost entirely forgotten about the fact that his huge crush was filthy rich thanks to his family’s empire, and could usually hardly spare a moment for these dates due to all of the businessy stuff. McCree had never really worked since he got out of high school, as he could just change his face and get money. Granted, he didn’t have a lot of the stuff, but he lived comfortably and happily, you know?

 

_ ‘yessiree! see ya then samurai’ _

 

Aaand.. Sent! Wonderful! Brilliant!! Amazing!!! He had gotten his second date with the incredible Hanzo Shimada, which he knew was no small feat, as he had never been able to do this in his two years of changing his face for this absolutely enchanting raven haired angel. Honestly, it’s pretty hard to write how excited this puppy-like man was that he had accomplished this. He was giggling endlessly and grinning so widely and brightly his cheeks hurt. But he didn’t care, because he was convinced that this time he had got it. He had finally made himself into the perfect man for his perfect man! Oh god, he had to get ready!!

 

-

 

The stern looking japanese man stared at the text that had just popped up on his phone in surprise, slightly shocked that the american had replied so quickly. Whatever happened to being fashionably late? Was that even a thing anymore? Well, Hanzo wouldn’t know, as he always made a point to arrive at least ten minutes early to any event. It was just polite to do so in his eyes. Of course, he didn’t expect as much from the laidback cowboy. He would honestly be surprised if he showed up at all, despite how happy the scruffier looking man seemed to be when they met.

 

His slightly droopy, dark, almost black eyes closed, as if banishing any negative thoughts as he reminded himself that in order to quell his horrible curiosity as to why this ridiculous cowboy seemed so familiar, he would have to seem a little more appealing. Oh, that meant smile, didn’t it? He never was too skilled at that.

 

It was time to seek out his brother for guidance.

 

This was not something he did often (or ever, for that matter), but he felt he had to as Genji seemed to have a way with people that just attracted them all to him. Everyone loved him! Despite his scarred face or disgusting Shrek green hair, his personality was absolutely magnetic. He wanted to know how he could to that and win the trust of his mysterious date and find out just why he was so.. So him! 

 

Though, finding Genji in such a large estate was no simple task. The man seemed to have no usual hiding place, and if his ‘friends’ were over then there was no way they would be found, as they actually made an effort to hide while participating in their… ‘Activities’. Luckily, all three of the younger people had their phones practically glued to them (with Genji’s many prosthetics and biomechanical parts which kept him alive, this was actually true, to some degree), so he could just text them all and request that his brother come to his office alone.

 

So that’s what he did.

 

It took a good few minutes of silence before the youngest of the Shimada family  slowly opened the door, sticking his head in and staring at his black-heired brother with his dark eyes that seemed to be identical to his sibling’s “Hanzo, you interrupted us.” He puffed, his thick, black eyebrows furrowing. Of course, he didn’t truly care as much as he seemed, and Hanzo knew this, so he rolled his eyes and motioned for him to enter “I need advice.” “From me? What are you on?” A scoff pushed through the smooth, though bitten lips of the colder man “Nothing this time.” He joked, though it didn’t sound much like one “My current drive is only curiosity. I need you to teach me how to.. Be a more approachable man.” 

 

“Ah, you finally got yourself a second date?”

 

“ _ No. _ Not in the way you are thinking. As I said, I am merely curious.”

 

“You have  _ never _ been curious about one of your partners before!”

 

The elder of the two rose to his feet suddenly and hissed “I would appreciate it if you just took the time to educate me instead of being a little  _ bitch  _ per usual.” Of course, the young sparrow read his brother like a children’s book, and knew more than Hanzo himself probably knew. “Alright. I will teach you, young student~” He teased before chuckling and slipping his hands into his jean pockets.

 

_ ‘Fuck.’ _

 

\--

 

The time had come. The clock struck eight, and everyone’s favorite bowman was standing patiently just behind the large door of his home. He was.. Anxious. The usually stonefaced man wasn’t dressed in his usual suit or trench coat, but instead in a dress shirt that was baby blue with subtle stripes and beautiful gold rimmed buttons. This shirt was left untucked, for once, and hid the slightly tight waistband of the black jeans that his brother had leant him. The look suited him quite well.. Though it made Hanzo feel far too underdressed, although his outfit was still, arguably, formal. He had no clue how Genji managed to live in the same t-shirt and pair of ripped jeans for weeks on end.

 

_ Knock knock! _

 

Shit, he was here already. And it was only two minutes past eight! The pale man might have been impressed if it weren’t for the nagging insecurity that had managed to seep into a small area of his brain. Slowly his hand rested on the handle, and it took him a moment of reassurance before he swung open the door, his hard gaze landing on the brunette who stood, beaming at his host.

 

“Howdy, samurai! You’re lookin’ nice!” In reality, he was a little startled to see the man in anything other than his usual outfit. Hanzo usually worked like a clock, precise and always the same. But this… Was admittedly a bit of a shock. However, Jesse was dressed similarly to their previous date, with a flannel shirt, blue jeans, and classic leather cowboy boots. “Jesse.” The asian man replied after scanning the worn out looking man “You look very much the same.” Remember what Genji told you, Hanzo.

 

“But, not to worry. It suits you quite well.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave this on a bit of a cliffhanger! It does motivate me to continue writing and destroys any blocks. Also, if you couldn't tell, the next chapter or two is gonna be all about their second date!


End file.
